Through the Swamp
and Raziel discuss events in Nosgoth.]] Chapter 3: Through the Swamp is the third "level", or chapter, of Soul Reaver 2. It followed Raziel in the Pre-Blood Omen era as he explored the Swamp, uncovered the secrets of the Dark Forge, and encountered Vorador and the Elder God. The chapter opened with Raziel emerging in the Swamp, and concluded with him returning to the mysterious sealed opening at the Great Southern Lake. Profile *'Name:' Chapter 3 - Through the Swamp *'Classification:' ''Soul Reaver 2'' chapters *'Game:' Soul Reaver 2 *'Protagonist' • Raziel *'Objectives:' • Explore the Swamp • Confront Vorador • Enter the Dark Forge • Return the Sun Disk to the forge altar area and redirect light to create an eclipse • Imbue the Dark Reaver • Return to the Light Forge *'Setpieces:' • The Swamp • The Dark Forge • The Subterranean Ruins (The Subterranean Pillars Chamber) • The Pillars of Nosgoth (The Pillars • The Shrine) • The Great Southern Lake *'Era:' • The pre-Blood Omen era *'Timeline:' • The second timeline *'Objects:' • The Sun Disk • The Dark Reaver *'Preceded by:' Decision at the Pillars *'Followed by:' The Light Forge (chapter) Plot Raziel emerged from the caverns of the Subterranean Ruins into the dense canopy of the Swamp. Surveying his surroundings he recognized a long abandoned Time-streaming chamber and caught a brief glimpse of the being who had been observing him since he emerged from the Sarafan Stronghold - the vampire Vorador - watching him from a high balcony. Searching through the Swamp for a way to reach the area, Raziel found a passage into the mountains which was too high to reach, before finding his way to the high terrace, with Vorador now nowhere to be seen. Investigating the ruins behind, Raziel found that they were sealed to all but the bearer of the Reaver and that the building itself was apparently built by the blue winged race. Inside he found murals once again depicting the ancient war Before Nosgoth's recorded history and imagery relating to both the Reaver and the elemental principle of Darkness. Realizing that the building was built as a Dark Forge, Raziel completed the puzzle of the forge and thus imbued the Wraith Blade with elemental darkness - creating the Dark Reaver. Recognizing he had seen the symbol of elemental darkness before in the Great Southern Lake, Raziel elected to return to the lake and investigate the structure there, but before he could progress he was interrupted by Vorador outside the Dark forge. Curious about Raziel, Vorador quizzed him on his appearance and his actions in this era, perhaps hinting at prophetic roles associated with the corruption of the Pillars, but soon realized that Raziel was ignorant of any such destiny. Resigning himself, Vorador lamented how his unheeded advice had led to the creation of Moebius's mercenary army which now had the vampires nearly eliminated. Deriding the the murals as "fairy tales", Vorador revealed that the ancient race had dwindled until only one - Vorador's creator Janos Audron - remained, apparently awaiting the arrival of Raziel and the completion of the ancient prophecies, but he had been murdered by the Sarafan five centuries earlier and they had also stolen the Reaver. Reflecting that they were all "out of luck", Vorador teleported away. Reflecting on Vorador's words and deciding that Janos Audron was crucial to his journey of revelations, Raziel resolved to infiltrate the Sarafan Stronghold again and make use of Moebius's Time-streaming chambers within; however with his passage blocked he would need to find a way to open the doors of the stronghold to reach them. Believing he would find a way in the Great Southern Lake's mysterious shrine, Raziel returned there after briefly debating the truth of the ancient race with the disapproving Elder God in the Subterranean Pillars Chamber. Finally reaching the lake, Raziel was able to use the Dark Reaver to unseal the door and enter the ancient forge within. Walkthrough The Swamp Raziel began inside a darkened room in the Swamp having just climbed up from the Subterranean Ruins. Initially he could collect one of the Torches from the room and continue north out to the first Swamp clearing, where he would activate a checkpoint and encounter a Vampire hunter swordsman. Defeating the swordsman Raziel could reach the entrance to the time streaming chamber on the opposite wall and attract the attention of a Vampire hunter pikeman. Evading or defeating the hunters, Raziel could head out of the clearing using a passage to the northeast and follow the trail as it curved to the south, using the platforms to jump across the muddy swamp water which would slow his progress. Passing through the rusted door and catching Vorador watching from a high balcony, Raziel was able to pass further along the trail, jumping between platforms and fallen ruins to avoid the swamp water and battle three more hunters as the trail turned in a wide arc to the north again below a circular ruin. Following the trail to a second large clearing, Raziel could reach a Save altar to the east and dry land. Following the wide trail northward, Raziel could enter a third longer clearing where two hunters and an attack dog awaited. Defeating or evading them, Raziel would comment on the fallen tree to the north then it was necessary to turn to the southwest corner of the clearing where a swordsman guarded a scalable wall in the side of a ruin. Defeating the hunter, Raziel could climb the ruins and jump down the other side, attacking or evading the canoneer waiting on the ledge and dropping down to dispatch the two pikemen on ground level, before following the trail as it rose steeply and headed back towards the south. Following the southern trail and jumping up to the raised ledge, it was finally possible for Raziel to reach the top-level terrace balcony where Vorador had been. Passing along the balcony (without disturbing the crows) and heading north to the checkpoint, Raziel could use the Wraith Blade to open the sealed door into the Dark Forge. The Dark Forge (SR2) * The Dark Reaver: "Once infused with the power of Darkness, the Reaver can open Dark Reaver doors and grants Raziel two new abilities. He can now blind Sentry eyes, which you will soon encounter, with a Dark Reaver bolt. He can also activate Shadow bridges at specific points to create temporary energy bridges between two areas. " The Swamp After exiting the Dark Forge, Raziel could now begin to head back to the Great Southern Lake armed with the Dark Reaver. Heading southwest from the terraced balcony, Raziel could jump down to the first clearing in the swamp, taking care of any hunters along the way and return to the building in the south, where he could jump down back into the Subterranean Ruins. The Subterranean Ruins Following the tunnel south, Raziel could Swim underwater down through the the ascending chamber, following the crystals until he reached the statue room and from here he could surface and climb the scaleable wall in the southeast. Dispatching any shades encountered, Raziel could jump back along the ledges to the southwest until he was able to jump back into the water and swim through to the Subterranean Pillars Chamber. Surfacing and saving at the northern altar room, Raziel would again converse with the Elder God before leaving the chamber and heading up the stairway to the south. Following the stairs west back upto the cavernous area and dispatching the shades present, Raziel could continue to follow the passage as it jinked north then returned west into the intial cavern of the ruins and follow the narrow northern passage to the doorway leading back to the Pillars area, and jumping back up through the wide terrace area and the narrow twisting passage, Raziel was able to drop down into the Pillar clearing itself. The Pillars of Nosgoth (SR2) Passing the Pillars and heading south to the battlement entrance, Raziel could follow the path south dispatching any hunters present and follow the trail as it curved west to the top bridge of the Shrine area. Dropping down, heading south and battling or evading the hunters, Raziel could continue south to jump down the waterfall to the Shrine itself and follow the trail east to the initial bridge into the Shrine area. Following the trail back eastwards, Raziel could dispatch further hunters and pass back through the stone arch, heading east before turning south into the Great Southern Lake area. The Great Southern Lake Heading along the western bank, Razile could reach the Sae altar outside the Sarafan Stronghold before jumping into the lake and swimming to the underwater gate in the southeast. Swimming through, Raziel could surface in the inner lake area and activate the checkpoint on the small island to the northeast as well as re-imbuing the Dark Reaver at the font if necessary, before heading to the island with the sealed door in the south. Using the Dark Reaver on this door, Raziel was able to enter the Light Forge. Transcript Players (in order of appearance) *Raziel (voiced by Michael Bell) and Raziel in Voiceover/Soliloquy *Vorador (voiced by Paul Lukather) *The Elder God (voiced by Tony Jay) Dialogue: The Swamp Dialogue: The Dark Forge Dark Chronicle: The Vampire Vorador Dialogue: The Swamp Dark Chronicle: The Elder's Warning Conclusions *Raziel has discovered one of Moebius's Time-streaming chambers in the Swamp, however it is sealed shut by a cracked door. He has also discovered a passage into the Nosgoth's northern mountains, but this is too high to reach. *Raziel has discovered the Dark Forge and within it discovered more evidence of the ancient war and the reverence for the Reaver held by the winged race which constructed the Pillars of Nosgoth. *Raziel has solved the puzzles of the forge and discovered that the forge was designed to imbue the Reaver with elemental Darkness, creating the Dark Reaver. Once imbued, all Darkness-oriented Reaver fonts become active allowing Raziel to re-imbue the Reaver with this element at any time when it is lost.The fonts activated here will remain activated in the Post-Blood Omen era and even remain active when Raziel goes back to Nosgoth's early history. . Once exited the forge seals permanently. *Raziel has discovered that the hidden observer watching him through the presence of unusual crows is the vampire Vorador who appears to recognise Raziel as some kind of messianic figure, but shows some mistrust, apparently unsure of his allegiance and intentions. *Vorador appears to recognise Raziel as some kind of messianic figure, but shows some mistrust, apparently unsure of his allegiance and intentions. Vorador believes the vampire race is close to extinction at the hands of Moebius's mercenary army and denounces the ancient prophecies as "fairy tales", however he does reveal that the last of the ancient winged race was his sire Janos Audron and intimates that such as messianic figure as Raziel would require the Reaver and the guidance of Janos. *Raziel recognises the symbol of the Dark Reaver from the mysterious opening at the Great Southern Lake and so has returned there to discover more. Notes *''Soul Reaver 2'' is not formally divided into chapters or levels in-game. The chapter names and definitions used at the Legacy of Kain Wiki originate from the supplementary Prima Guide, Prima's Official Strategy Guide - Soul Reaver 2 *The dialogue transcripts used in this article are adapted from Tenaya's original transcript of Soul Reaver 2 at Nosgothic Realm - itself made up of a combination of official game scripts and the Dark Chronicle summary transcripts available in-game. *Some aspects of this sequence relate to other chapters in the series: **The Swamp area itself bears many features which reference the similar environment seen in the Termogent Forest in Chapter 6 of Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain, with the forest and swamp terrain, ruined battlements and Ignis Fatuus all observed in the Blood Omen area similar positioning on maps and the and the presence of Vorador himself also suggest that his mansion is nearby. Despite these similarities the Swamp is never addressed using any title other than the "Swamp" and does not appear to occupy the same position on maps, with the Termogent Forest area appearing to be directly north of the identified Swamp area. The Dark Forge appears to be at the border between the two locations and may occupy the raised area seen south of the forest in Blood Omen Blood Omen - Map of Nosgoth at Nosgothic Realm (by Tenaya) Blood Omen - Map of Nosgoth at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn) **The highlighted presence of the one of Moebius's Time-streaming chambers and the high passage northward both foreshadow Raziel gaining access to the in later chapters. **Raziel's recognition of both the time streaming chamber and Vorador relate to his arrival in the Circle's gathering-room in A Reaver in Time, which had its own time-streaming chambers and carried deionised illustrations of Vorador - despite these depictions Raziel ultimately reflects that Vorador was "the most forthright being he had encountered so far". **Raziel comments on Vorador's Slaughter of the Circle, originally shown in Welcome to Hell and Vorador's Mansion (chapter) of Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain and illustratated in murals in the Circle's gathering-room of the Sarafan Stronghold as seen in Soul Reaver 2 chapter A Reaver in Time. Both Raziel and Vorador indirectly reference the event in their conversation. **Murals illustrating the period Before Nosgoth's recorded history were first seen in the previous chapter - Through the Swamp effectively follows up on some of these, re-iterating the ancient Vampire-Hylden war and the Genesis of the Pillars. It also continues to show the Reaver as a holy icon and hints at a prophetic role for the one wielding it. **The Dark Reaver is the first elemental alteration of the Wraith Blade since Raziel gained the Fire Reaver in the Fire Forge within Raziel's clan territory in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. The fact that he no longer possesses the Fire Reaver at the start of Soul Reaver 2 may indicate that he never canonically obtains it, or perhaps loses the enhancement when the Wraith Blade is altered in the Chapel incident in A Reaver in Time. **Vorador mention's Raziel's escape from the Sarafan Stronghold as seen in A Reaver in Time and his observation of Raziel since this point as hinted throughout the previous chapters. **Vorador mentions the Corruption of the Pillars, recalling the events of Welcome to Hell and Seeking Revenge of Blood Omen, where the causes of the Pillars corruption - Ariel's murder and Nupraptor's subsequent madness - were first seen and described. Raziel witnessed the corruption personally in the previous chapter **Vorador mentions the Vampire purge of the Sarafan recalling Nosgoth's early history last seen in Welcome to Hell and Vorador's Mansion (chapter) of Blood Omen and previously recounted throughout Blood Omen, in Tomb of Sarafan (chapter) in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver and A Reaver in Time of Soul Reaver 2 - this also foreshadows the return of Raziel and the narrative to that era. **Vorador compares the Sarafan crusades to those of Moebius's mercenary army, directly asserting that the mercenaries have nearly achieved their goal of exterminating the race, where the Sarafan could not - the formation, progress and ultimate victory of the army under Moebius in the Second timeline was recounted in previous chapters and was first shown in The Vampire Purges (chapter) of Blood Omen as their execution of Vorador drew their vampire purge to a close. Vorador even laments that "Vampires meddling in the affairs of men" have brought them to this point, directly quoting his advice to a younger Kain when they met in Vorador's Mansion (chapter) - advice which Kain ignored when he travelled back in time and assassinated William the Just, ultimately giving rise to the order that would exterminate the rest of his race. **The legend of Janos Audron, first recounted in Seeking Revenge in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain is once again mentioned and embellished after being recalled previously in A Reaver in Time. Vorador reveals that Janos was his sire and that he was guardian of the Reaver - which was stolen by the Sarafan. *This chapter features the return of the Swamp terrain last seen Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (where is was notably used in the Termogent Forest area). The effects of the Swamp on Raziel are somewhat different to those experienced by Kain, with the shallow water causing Raziel to wade slowly through instead of proceeding at normal pace. Several methods were available to overcome this handicap, most obviously by avoiding the water altogether and jumping between the small islands. Once Raziel had gained and equipped the Air Reaver, the effect of the swampy terrain was negated and Raziel could progress as normal. The wading effect of the swamp had no effect on combat, with Raziel able to use combos, dodge and lunge as usual. *The Swamp area is given some extra details on the (former) official Soul Reaver 2 site, where it is again named as "The Swamp" and it is noted that: "At the heart of Nosgoth lies a primeval forest – ancient, dense and nearly impenetrable. The crumbling ruins here offer mute evidence that this forest was once occupied by men, but has long since been abandoned to the rising waters that have rendered the forest an uninhabitable swamp. The murky depths of this treacherous swamp offer sanctuary for creatures that have retreated from the world, and its mists cloak secret places long hidden from the eyes of men." The Swamp: Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 (Eidos Interactive). (2001) The Swamp at the Official Soul Reaver 2 site (preserved at Dark Chronicle) *Several Animal species can be observed in the Swamp, with appearances by Vorador's crows in both the Pre-Blood Omen era and Nosgoth's early history. Several Frogs are also visible throughout the all three eras. *''Through the Swamp'' features the first appearances of several concepts, design elements and lore that will become important later in the series: **The Dark Forge is the first elemental forge encountered by Raziel in the series and establishes the trend of murals recounting the period Before Nosgoth's recorded history followed by some form of puzzle to imbue the Wraith Blade with elemental powers which allow Raziel to progress further. Similar forges attuned to different elements will appear throughout the rest of the series and passage to them can occasionally be observed prior to entry. . The Dark Forge itself does not not recur though a different Dark Forge is encountered within the Vampire Citadel in the Legacy of Kain: Defiance chapter Find the Path to the Pillars. **The appearance of the Dark Reaver marks the first definitely canonical appearance of an elemental enhancement for the Wraith Blade (after the unsure appearance of the Fire Reaver of Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver) and the first appearance of Darkness as an elemental association. The usage of the blade will be expanded in further chapters, but its first task is to unlock the sealed door barring entry to the Light forge - with this being the first elementally sealed door unlocked in this manner. The Dark Reaver will be used throughout Soul Reaver 2 to aid combat and puzzle solving and a different more permanent Dark Reaver enhancement will be obtained from a later Dark Forge in Find the Path to the Pillars in Legacy of Kain: Defiance. **Completion of the Dark Forge also marks the first time the Reaver fonts have powered up and been commented upon. Prior to this the fonts had appeared throughout Nosgoth but were not explicitly mentioned or explained. Raziel will continue to use them to temporarily enhance the Wraith Blade with specific elements throughout the rest of Soul Reaver 2 often as part of puzzle mechanisms. The fonts would not carry over to further titles forcing Raziel to find more permanent enhancements - originally a deleted scene would have explained this as a result of the Elder God pulling them down to prevent Raziel using them in Legacy of Kain: Defiance (in a similar manner to his removal of the Planar portals). **This is the first identification of symbolic icon for Darkness, which had previously appeared on the Light forge entrance in the Great Southern Lake in A Reaver in Time and on the Subterranean Pillars Chamber platform in Decision at the Pillars. **Though hinted previously in murals, Vorador is the first to definitely relate Raziel's prophetic role in the ancient prophecies. He also foreshadows later chapters by recounting Raziel's need for the guidance of Janos Audron and possession on the Soul Reaver/Wraith Blade foreshadowing their meetings in Vampire Interview in Soul Reaver 2 and Battle Kain in Legacy of Kain: Defiance. He also shows some doubt about Raziel allegiance and intentions, which he will display more clearly in their next meeting in Find Vorador in Defiance - on both occasions foreshadowing a different prophetic role and likely indicating that Vorador has realised that Raziel may be both and choose his role. **Raziel's relationship with the Elder God has moved to a tone of virtual accusation, foreshadowing the slow loss of trust between the two. **Though not using Shadow Bridge activation plates yet (which are activated by the Dark Reaver) Raziel has created his first shadow bridge to solve part of the puzzle of the Dark Forge In progressing through the forge Raziel has also used the unique Sun Disk item, though similar Reflectors will be seen in later forges. **This chapter features the débuts of the Undead Thralls which guard the forges and the Swordsmen thralls and Sorcerer thralls variants. *''Through the Swamp'' marks the formal introduction of the Dark forge as a playable location in the Pre-Blood Omen era - the area cannot be entered before this time as Raziel has not yet reached the location, or revisited after this time as the forge seals itself shut. The facade of the forge is still visible and bears the 'completed forge' seal design in both the Post-Blood Omen era and Nosgoth's early history, despite the latter taking place several centuries before Raziel even entered the forge. The Dark forge does not recur in later titles, though a different Dark Forge is encountered within the Vampire Citadel in Legacy of Kain: Defiance. *''Through the Swamp'' and the Dark forge feature a number of debuting concepts and gameplay mechanics that will be reused throughout Soul Reaver 2 and even in later titles. These include: the first Rotatable reflectors, Emblem keys, Undead and Thrall variant enemies in forges, main mural explanation highlighting ancient history, movable Reflector dishes, Sunlight and light-related puzzles, elemental Darkness, crystals sensitive to light/darkness, plot-related Wraith Blade enhancements, Reaver fonts and Sealed doors. A shadow bridge is also used for the first time, spawned by casting a shadow from an obelisk across a canyon; later Shadow bridges will rely on Dark Reaver-attuned Shadow Bridge activation plates to power them. *The Dark Forge features a unique weapon variant design that is found exclusively within that forge, in this case a unique staff design which functions the same as other two handed weapons. This trend is repeated in later Soul Reaver 2 forges. *Several significant murals are seen in the Dark forge and some relate to significant events and concepts in the history of Nosgoth and the forge itself: **Repeated imagery throughout the forge depicts the Darkness symbol, relating to the elemental alignment of the forge. Reaver symbols are also prominent throughout, relating to the weapon it enhances. **The two murals in the entrance mural room depict the war between the winged race and their adversaries in the period Before Nosgoth's recorded history. The winged race are depicted in flight and on horseback and several structures appear in the background that may represent ancient architecture and the Dark forge itself. Curiously the Reaver blade is depicted in the final image despite apparently being forged after the war; it is unclear if its meaning here is prophetic and related to the role of Vampire champion. **Murals on the outside of the archway leading to the activation chamber feature crowds of Ancient vampires, above these are a border of other subtle symbols , featuring dragons, Ouroboroses and other idol figures. Most prominently featured is a taller ancient vampire armed with the Reaver, who may relate to the guardian of the Reaver Janos Audron or the prophetic figure of the Vampire champion, revealed later to be Raziel. The character seems to be virtually identical to one depicted later in murals in the Air forge. **Murals around the inside of the activation chamber also depict crowds of ancient vampires heading towards the back of the room where a single vampire is positioned flanked by two Darkness symbol-bearing gates. Though depicted as winged, the vampire bears a striking resemblance to Kain and may represent the prophetic role of the Scion of Balance. **Repeated imagery depicts the Sun and phases of the moon, as such these may relate to the elemental association of the forge or the components necessary to complete the forge, particularly to the Sun Disk Light beams and eclipse/shadow methods used throughout the forge. **Two murals in the sun disk room depict two figures holding clubs, apparently in conflict beneath a dark sun, with differing backgrounds; as such this image may represent the Vampire-Hylden war. **Two murals in the reflector room depict crowds of ancient vampires at the edge of a chasm. In the spectral realm this changes, showing a bridge extending and a vampire crossing over. This demonstrates the nearby usage of a Shadow bridge. **The Sundial room contains a mural of a humanoid man that was previously featured in the Fire Glyph altar in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. The same area also features an unusual diagram of shapes, flanked by squids, which is similar to the complex triangular symbol seen in the Sunlight Glyph altar at the Lighthouse. *Several cutscenes in the Dark forge will play out in slightly different fashion depending on the components of the puzzle completed at that stage (so a puzzle with a light beam, reflector and block will play out differently depending upon which parts are completed first.) The routes through the dark forge are also interchangeable, meaning that either route (Sun disk or reflector/light beam) can be completed first. *Upon completion of the Dark Forge, Raziel's Health coil increases capacity. *''Through the Swamp'' is home one of the series most infamous bugs, as disturbing the crows outside the entrance to the Dark forge could cause the forge door to remain closed at the end, preventing Raziel from exiting when the forge was complete. Referencing this bug, a later temporary placeholder texture in Legacy of Kain: Defiance read "Dont' scare the crows" during development of the title, although it was removed before the retail version - a similar placeholder reading "hide the marmosets" did survive into the retail version of Defiance however. Gallery SR2-Swamp-EraA-Cutscene1-TSC-01.png SR2-Swamp-EraA-Cutscene1-TSC-02.png SR2-Swamp-EraA-Cutscene1-TSC-03.png SR2-Swamp-EraA-Cutscene1-TSC-04.png SR2-Swamp-EraA-Cutscene2-DoorVorador-01.png SR2-Swamp-EraA-Cutscene2-DoorVorador-02.png SR2-Swamp-EraA-Cutscene2-DoorVorador-03.png SR2-Swamp-EraA-Cutscene2-DoorVorador-04.png SR2-Swamp-EraA-Cutscene2-DoorVorador-05.png SR2-Swamp-EraA-Cutscene2-DoorVorador-06.png SR2-Swamp-EraA-Cutscene2-DoorVorador-07.png SR2-Swamp-EraA-Cutscene2-DoorVorador-08.png SR2-Swamp-EraA-Cutscene2-DoorVorador-09.png SR2-Swamp-EraA-Cutscene2-DoorVorador-10.png SR2-Swamp-EraA-Cutscene2-DoorVorador-11.png SR2-Swamp-EraA-Cutscene2-DoorVorador-12.png SR2-Swamp-EraA-Cutscene2-DoorVorador-13.png SR2-Swamp-EraA-Cutscene2-DoorVorador-14.png SR2-Swamp-EraA-Cutscene2-DoorVorador-15.png SR2-Swamp-EraA-Cutscene2-DoorVorador-16.png SR2-Swamp-EraA-Cutscene2-DoorVorador-17.png SR2-Swamp-EraA-Cutscene2-DoorVorador-18.png SR2-Swamp-EraA-Cutscene2-DoorVorador-19.png SR2-Swamp-EraA-Cutscene2-DoorVorador-20.png SR2-Swamp-EraA-Cutscene2-DoorVorador-21.png SR2-Swamp-EraA-Cutscene3-MountainsBlocked-01.png SR2-Swamp-EraA-Cutscene3-MountainsBlocked-02.png SR2-Swamp-EraA-Cutscene3-MountainsBlocked-03.png SR2-DarkForge-Entry0.png SR2-DarkForge-Entry1.png SR2-DarkForge-Entry2.png SR2-DarkForge-Entry3.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-ElementKeyA-01.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-ElementKeyA-02.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-ElementKeyA-03.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-ElementKeyA-04.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-ElementKeyA-05.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-ElementKeyA-06.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-ElementKeyA-07.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SunDiskA-01.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SunDiskA-02.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SunDiskA-03.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SunDiskA-04.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SunDiskA-05.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SunDiskA-06.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SunDiskA-07.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SunDiskA-08.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SunDiskA-09.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SunDiskA-10.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-Murals-01.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-Murals-02.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-Murals-03.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-Murals-04.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-Murals-05.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-Murals-06.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-Murals-07.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-Murals-08.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-Murals-09.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-Murals-10.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-ActivationChamberA-01.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-ActivationChamberA-02.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-ActivationChamberA-03.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-ActivationChamberA-04.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-ActivationChamberA-05.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-ActivationChamberA-06.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-ActivationChamberA-07.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-ActivationChamberA-08.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-ActivationChamberA-09.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-ActivationChamberA-10.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-ActivationChamberA-11.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-ActivationChamberA-12.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-ActivationChamberA-13.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-ActivationChamberA-14.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-ActivationChamberA-15.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-ReflectorA-01.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-ReflectorA-02.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-TreeA-01.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-TreeA-02.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-TreeA-03.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-TreeB-01.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-TreeB-02.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-TreeB-03.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-TreeB-04.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-ThrallB-01.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-ThrallB-02.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-ThrallB-03.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-ThrallB-04.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-ThrallB-05.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-ElementKeyB-01.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-ElementKeyB-02.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-ElementKeyB-03.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-ElementKeyB-04.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-ElementKeyB-05.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-ElementKeyB-06.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-EclipseRoom-01.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-EclipseRoom-02.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-EclipseRoom-03.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-EclipseRoom-04.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-EclipseRoom-05.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-EclipseRoom-06.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-EclipseRoom-07.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-EclipseRoom-08.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-EclipseRoom-09.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-EclipseRoom-10.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-EclipseRoom-11.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SunDiskB-01.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SunDiskB-02.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SunDiskB-03.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SunDiskB-04.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SunDiskB-05.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SunDiskB-06.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SunDiskB-07.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SunDiskB-08.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SunDiskC-01.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SunDiskC-02.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SunDiskC-03.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SunDiskC-04.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SunDiskC-05.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SunDiskC-06.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SunDiskC-07.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SunDiskC-08.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SunDiskC-09.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SunDiskC-10.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SunDiskC-11.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SunDiskDoor-01.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SunDiskDoor-02.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SunDiskDoor-03.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SunDiskDoor-04.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SunDiskUse-01.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SunDiskUse-02.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SunDiskUse-03.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SunDiskUse-04.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SunDiskUse-05.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-ReflectorB-01.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-ReflectorB-02.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-ReflectorB-03.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-ReflectorB-04.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-ShadowBridge-01.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-ShadowBridge-02.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-ShadowBridge-03.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-ShadowBridge-04.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-ShadowBridge-05.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-ReflectorRoom-01.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-ReflectorRoom-02.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-ReflectorRoom-03.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-ReflectorRoom-04.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-ReflectorRoom-05.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-ReflectorRoom-06.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-ReflectorRoom-07.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-ReflectorRoom-08.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-ReflectorRoom-09.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-ReflectorRoom-10.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-ReflectorRoom-11.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-ReflectorRoom-12.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-ReflectorRoom-13.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-ReflectorRoom-14.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SundialRoom-01.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SundialRoom-02.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SundialRoom-03.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SundialRoom-04.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SundialRoom-05.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SundialRoom-06.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SundialRoom-07.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SundialRoom-SunDisk-01.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SundialRoom-SunDisk-02.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SundialRoom-SunDisk-03.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SundialRoom-SunDisk-04.png SR2-DF-SunDisk-Use.png SR2-DF-SunDisk-Moon.png SR2-DF-PowerUp3.png|Activating the Forge #3 SR2-DarkForge-Activation00.png SR2-DarkForge-Activation01.png SR2-DarkForge-Activation02.png SR2-DarkForge-Activation03.png SR2-DarkForge-Activation04.png SR2-DarkForge-Activation05.png SR2-DarkForge-Activation06.png SR2-DarkForge-Activation07.png SR2-DarkForge-Activation08.png SR2-DarkForge-Activation09.png SR2-DarkForge-Activation10.png SR2-DarkForge-Activation11.png SR2-DarkForge-Activation12.png SR2-DarkForge-Activation13.png SR2-DarkForge-Activation14.png SR2-DarkForge-Activation15.png SR2-DarkForge-Activation16.png SR2-DarkForge-Activation17.png SR2-DarkForge-Activation18.png SR2-DarkForge-Activation19.png SR2-DarkForge-Activation20.png SR2-DarkForge-Activation21.png SR2-DarkForge-Activation22.png SR2-DarkForge-Activation23.png SR2-DarkForge-Activation24-DarkDoor01.png SR2-DarkForge-Activation24-DarkDoor02.png SR2-DarkForge-Activation24-DarkDoor03.png SR2-DarkForge-Activation24-DarkDoor04.png SR2-DarkForge-Activation24-DarkDoor05.png SR2-DarkForge-Activation24-DarkDoor06.png SR2-DarkForge-Activation24-DarkDoor07.png SR2-DarkForge-Activation25.png SR2-DarkForge-Activation26.png SR2-DarkForge-Activation27.png SR2-DarkForge-Activation28.png SR2-DarkForge-Activation29.png SR2-DarkForge-Activation30.png SR2-DarkForge-Activation31.png SR2-DarkForge-Activation32.png SR2-DarkForge-Activation33.png SR2-DarkForge-Activation34.png SR2-DarkForge-Activation35.png SR2-DarkForge-Activation36.png SR2-DarkForge-Activation37.png SR2-DarkForge-Activation38.png SR2-DarkForge-Activation39.png SR2-DarkForge-Activation40.png SR2-DarkForge-Activation41.png SR2-DarkForge-Activation42.png SR2-DarkForge-Activation43.png SR2-DarkForge-Activation44-ReaverFont01.png SR2-DarkForge-Activation44-ReaverFont02.png SR2-DarkForge-Activation45.png SR2-DarkForge-Activation46.png SR2-DarkForge-Activation47.png SR2-DarkForge-Activation48.png SR2-DarkForge-Activation49.png SR2-DarkForge-Activation50.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SealedDoor-Font-01.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SealedDoor-Font-02.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SealedDoor-Font-03.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SealedDoor-Font-04.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SealedDoor-Font-05.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SealedDoor-Font-06.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SealedDoor-Font-07.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SealedDoor-Font-08.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SealedDoor-Font-09.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SealedDoor-Font-10.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SealedDoor-Font-11.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SealedDoor-Font-12.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SealedDoor-Font-13.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SealedDoor-Font-14.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SealedDoor-Font-15.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SealedDoor-Font-16.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SealedDoor-Font-17.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SealedDoor-Font-18.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SealedDoor-Font-19.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SealedDoor-Font-20.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SealedDoor-Font-21.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SealedDoor-Font-22.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SealedDoor-Font-23.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SealedDoor-Font-24.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SealedDoor-Font-25.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SealedDoor-Font-26.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SealedDoor-DarkA-01.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SealedDoor-DarkA-02.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SealedDoor-DarkA-03.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SealedDoor-DarkA-04.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SealedDoor-DarkA-05.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SealedDoor-DarkA-06.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SealedDoor-DarkA-07.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SealedDoor-DarkA-08.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SealedDoor-DarkA-09.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SealedDoor-DarkA-10.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SealedDoor-DarkA-11.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SealedDoor-DarkA-12.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SealedDoor-DarkB-01.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SealedDoor-DarkB-02.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SealedDoor-DarkB-03.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SealedDoor-DarkB-04.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SealedDoor-DarkB-05.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-SealedDoor-DarkB-06.png SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-001.png SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-002.png SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-003.png SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-001.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-002.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-003.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-004.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-005.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-006.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-007.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-008.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-009.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-010.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-011.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-012.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-013.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-014.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-015.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-016.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-017.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-018.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-019.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-020.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-021.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-022.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-023.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-024.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-025.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-026.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-027.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-028.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-029.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-030.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-031.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-032.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-033.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-034.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-035.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-036.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-037.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-038.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-039.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-040.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-041.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-042.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-043.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-044.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-045.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-046.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-047.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-048.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-049.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-050.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-051.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-052.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-053.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-054.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-055.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-056.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-057.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-058.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-059.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-060.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-061.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-062.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-063.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-064.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-065.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-066.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-067.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-068.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-069.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-070.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-071.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-072.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-073.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-074.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-075.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-076.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-077.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-078.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-079.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-080.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-081.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-082.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-001.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-002.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-003.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-004.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-005.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-006.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-007.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-008.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-009.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-010.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-011.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-012.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-013.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-014.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-015.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-016.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-017.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-018.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-019.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-Script-01.png|Dark Chronicle script: The Vampire Vorador SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-Script-02.png|Dark Chronicle script: The Vampire Vorador SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-Script-03.png|Dark Chronicle script: The Vampire Vorador SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-Script-04.png|Dark Chronicle script: The Vampire Vorador SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-Script-05.png|Dark Chronicle script: The Vampire Vorador SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-Script-06.png|Dark Chronicle script: The Vampire Vorador SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-Script-07.png|Dark Chronicle script: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-001.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-002.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-003.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-004.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-005.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-006.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-007.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-008.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-009.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-010.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-011.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-012.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-013.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-014.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-015.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-016.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-017.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-018.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-019.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-020.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-021.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-022.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-023.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-024.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-025.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-026.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-027.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-028.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderWarning-001.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderWarning-002.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderWarning-003.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderWarning-004.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderWarning-Script-01.png|Dark Chronicle script: The Elder's Warning SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderWarning-Script-02.png|Dark Chronicle script: The Elder's Warning See also *Pre-Blood Omen era *The Swamp (location) *The Dark Forge (SR2) *Subterranean Pillars Chamber References Decision at the Pillars |title = Soul Reaver 2 chapters |current = Chapter 3: Through the Swamp |after = The Light Forge (chapter)}} Category:Chapters Category:Chapters: Soul Reaver 2 chapters Category:Index: Soul Reaver 2